Te digo adiós
by Eli de Grandchester
Summary: minific hecha para la GF 2010,una conversación ke cambiara tres destinos


Te digo adiós

_ FLASH BACK_

_Susana miraba desde su ventana como llegaba su prometido a verla como cada tarde, siempre era la misma rutina el acudía por las__ tardes a visitarla le besaba la mejilla y tomaba asiento donde después Susana comenzaba con una charla sin fin tratando de llamar su atención, él sólo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y cuando al fin se cumplía su hora de visita, se levantaba de su asiento le besaba nuevamente la mejilla y después se despedía, ese día en especial Susana lo notaba mas serio de lo normal era 31 de Diciembre habría una cena en casa de Eleonor Backer y Terry había pasado por ella para llevarla a casa de su madre, la rubia tenia días viendo lo mucho que había cambiado el castaño exactamente un año atrás donde él se despidió de su único amor, Susana lo sabia, sabia que él la seguía amando pero que podía hacer, ella lo amaba y él le había prometido matrimonio, pero ahora al ver el estado en que se encontraba el chico no podía seguir permitiéndolo, Terry había dejado de ser el chico que ella había conocido, su sonrisa arrogante había desaparecido ahora ni siquiera sonreía, su mirada había dejado de ser altanera ahora se había vuelto una mirada triste apesadumbrada sus ojos verdi- azules habían perdido el brillo, tenia ojeras y los ojos hinchados dejando ver que el castaño no podía dormir, sus palabras llenas de ironía también se había ido pues el joven se había vuelto mas callado de lo normal y sólo respondía cuando se le preguntaba algo con monosílabos o asentimientos con la cabeza, ni siquiera actuaba como antes, si, era un actor talentoso, el publico lo quería, pero Susana Marlowe lo había conocido en todo su esplendor cuando recién había comenzado su carrera y sabia que él ya no actuaba con la misma intensidad, una vez en una recepción al muchacho se le habían pasado las copas y fue cuando ella le preguntó que por que el teatro ya no le apasionaba como antes a lo que sólo él respondió "el teatro me apasiona, pero mi musa se ha ido" Susana sintió como una estaca se clavaba en su corazón y ahora viéndolo así en esa situación en la que parecía que el chico ya no era el Terry del que ella se había enamorado terminó por decidirse._

_-Terry, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo una vez que terminó de observarlo desde la entrada de salón principal de su casa donde él la esperaba_

_-Susana ya es tarde, ¿no puede esperar?- le había contestado el castaño- mi madre nos debe de estar esperando_

_-no, esto no puede esperar- respondió firmemente _

_-bien te escuchó- dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo- creo que si nos apuramos llegaremos a tiempo_

_-siéntate por favor- pidió la chica, Terry tomó asiento y la miró fijamente- por favor no quiero que me interrumpas y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir- el chico se extrañó al ver una determinación marcada en los ojos azules de Susana, este sólo asintió_

_-Terry, creo que es el momento en que te deje ser feliz,- comenzó la chica con voz pausada, el castaño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, trató de decir algo pero la mano de Susana lo evitó y continuó- y sé que tu felicidad no es conmigo, a decir verdad siempre lo he sabido pero ahora lo he logrado aceptar, tu, tu aun la amas- el chico sólo bajó la cabeza _

_**TE DIGO ADIÓS Y ACASO TE QUIERO TODAVIA**_

_** QUIZÁ NO HE DE OLVIDATE PERO TE DIGO ADIÓS**_

_-quiero que la busques Terry, quiero que vuelvas a ser el chico que eras antes- las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por los bellos ojos de la rubia- quiero volver a ver brillar tus ojos como cuando supe que ella ya __había llegado a New York, ese día me pude dar cuenta que ella se encontraba aquí por ese hermoso resplandor en tus ojos_

_**ESTE CARIÑO TRISTE APASIONADO Y LOCO**_

_** ME LO SEMBRÉ EN EL ALMA PARA QUERERTE ATI**_

_-Susana- murmuró el chico al escuchar como hablaba la rubia_

_-déjame terminar por favor- a pesar de que seguía llorando, su voz seguía firme pues su decisión estaba tomada y aunque sabia que le dolería por un largo tiempo él seria feliz- Terry yo te amo y por lo mismo me duele verte así, me duele ver como con mi egoísmo por obligarte a estar conmigo tu estado de animo se ha estado yendo por los suelos y yo no quiero eso._

_**NO SÉ SI TE AME MUCHO, NO SÉ SI TE AME POCO**_

_** PERO SI SÉ QUE JAMAS VOLVERÉ A AMAR ASI**_

_-yo quería ser la responsable de tu felicidad no de tus tristezas, pero mi amor me cegó quise pensar que algún día te olvidarías de ella y me amarías como yo te amo a ti, pero veo que me equivoqué, y que la sigues __amando o me equivoco?- dijo la rubia respirando hondo tratando de aclarar su voz pues se había convertido en violines, Terry sólo movió la cabeza en forma negativa pues el sabia que Susana tenia la razón aun amaba a Candy y mucho mas que cuando la dejo ir esa fria noche de invierno._

_**ME QUEDA TU SONRISA DORMIDA EN TU RECUERDO**_

_** Y EL CORAZON ME DICE QUE JAMAS TE OLVIDARÉ**_

_-Terry, te libero de tu palabra de compromiso, ya no la quiero, ve a buscarla, ve por ella!- dijo la chica determinada al ver que no se equivocaba en sus conclusiones- estoy segura que ella aun te ama_

_-Susana, no entiendo…- el castaño se encontraba confundido ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Susana lo liberaba _

_**PERO AL QUEDARME SOLA SABIENDO QUE TE PIERDO**_

_** TAL VEZ EMPIEZO A AMRTE COMO JAMÁS TE AME**_

_-No hay nada que entender, sólo que eres libre para que la busques, sólo eso Terry-contestó la chica soltando el dolor que llevaba dentro de su ser, llorando inconsolablemente, el__ castaño trató de acercase pero ella lo detuvo- no lo hagas mas difícil márchate, vete, se feliz_

_**TE DIGO ADIOS Y ACASO CON ESTA DESPEDIDA **_

_** MI MAS HERMOSO SUEÑO MUERA DENTRO DE MI**_

_Terry se __sentía mal a ver el adolorido rostro de la chica pero sabia que ella estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto, él no había tenido el valor de pedirle que suspendieran el compromiso pues sabia que le debía gratitud, pero sobre todo por que sabia que su pecosa siendo tan buena como era no lo aceptaría de vuelta si ella sabia que había sido él el que había dejado a Susana, pero ahora que ella lo estaba dejando libre tal vez tendría una oportunidad, ver nuevamente a su pecosa, tenerla entre sus brazos, crear nuevos recuerdos juntos, hacerla su mujer ese era su sueño, Susana pudo ver el brillo que apareció levemente en los ojos de Terry y supo que su decisión era la correcta._

_Vamos Terry no lo pienses mas, vete ahora mismo, corre, búscala- lo animo nuevamente Susana esbozando una ligera sonrisa, a la que él correspondió ampliamente_

_-Gracias Susy, gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia sintiendo como sus brazos ya no pesaban como el plomo- nunca terminaré de agradecer lo que has hecho por mi, primero salvarme la vida y ahora esto_

_-no tienes nada que agradecer Terry, sólo búscala y sean muy felices- dijo Susana dirigiéndose a la ventana, no quería ver cuando partiera_

_-adiós Susana y gracias- dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la salida, la rubia pudo escuchar claramente como se acercaban sus pasos a la puerta_

_**PERO TE DIGO ADIÓS PARA TODA LA VIDA**_

_** AUNQUE TODA LA VIDA SIGA PENSANDO EN TI**_

_-Terry?-lo llamó __suavemente, él se detuvo girándose levemente- dime por que esta tarde en especial se te veía mucho mas melancólico?_

_-hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que la conocí en aquel barco- respondió con una sonrisa que no se le veía en mucho tiempo, ella sólo asintió y volvió a girarse a la ventana, él entendió que ya no tenia nada mas que haecr ahí así que siguió su camino._

_ FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Terry!- escuchó como era llamado por una cantarina voz

-aquí estoy cariño, en el estudio- contestó a la melodiosa voz

-oh, Terry, ¿Qué haces aquí? ya deberías de estar cambiándote para la cena- lo reprendió la rubia- ya sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que la hagan esperar

-lo sé, pero recordaba- respondió con una sonrisa llena de amor

-¿recordabas? ¿Qué es lo que recordabas?- preguntó nuevamente la rubia al ver en la profundidad de los azules un amor inmenso hacia ella

-si, recordaba que hace un año la vida me volvió a sonreír, que hace un año fui libre para seguir a mi felicidad, a la felicidad que eres tu, eso recordaba-respondió el chico levantándose de su asiento encaminándose hacia su bella esposa que lo miraba con ternura y adoración, la tomó por los hombros y posó mágicamente sus labios en los de ella.

-eso también me hacer recordar, que en la madruga del primero de enero llegaste al hogar de Pony con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y sin decirme siquiera una sola palabra hiciste lo mismo que ahora, me tomaste por los hombros y sólo me besaste

-si, por que besándote, sabría si tu me añorabas igual que yo a ti, si tu todavía me amabas- respondió tocándole la mejilla

-¿y lo supiste?- preguntó la rubia coquetamente

-claro que lo supe pequeña pecosa, si te colgaste a mi cuello y no me soltabas

-Terry!...-reclamó la chica- tu sabes que eso no es verdad

-si claro que lo es…pero no pongas esa cara ya sabes que se te notan mas las pecas

-ah Terry, eres imposible- suspiró resignadamente

-pero así me ama usted Sra. Grandchester- contestó el castaño petulantemente

-claro que Te amo al igual que usted a mi Sr. Grandchester- contestó de igual forma

-que modesta, pero sabes que si, que te amaré toda mi vida- contestó volviendo a besarla larga y pausadamente, dejándose llevar por el inmenso amor que le tenia, sus respiraciones se volvieron irregulares, sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus cuerpos comenzaron a sentir el calor que empezaba a emanar cada poro de su piel

-ya es tarde Terry- murmuró la pecosa separándose levemente de los labios del ojiazul- llegaremos tarde adonde tu madre

-eso no importa, que espere- contestó entrecortadamente tratando de retomar el beso

-anda apurémonos, que la noche es joven- dijo guiñándole el ojo coquetamente-ahora vamos a la casa de tu madre

-bien, te tomaré la palabra, la noche es joven, no descansaras de mi en toda la noche Candy- dijo el castaño con picardía en la voz, Candy sólo sonrió tomó el brazo de su marido y salieron del estudio rumbo a la habitación de la joven pareja.

FIN

BUENO CHICAS EL POEMA KE APARECE AKI ES "TE DIGO ADIOS"

LES KEDO DEBIENDO EL AUTOR PUES LA VERDAD NO TENGO NI IDEA ESTE POEMA LO LEI EN UN LIBRO KE ME GUSTÓ MUCHO "LA FUERZA DE SHECCID"


End file.
